Abstract This application is to train post-doctoral research scientists in immunological mechanisms related to development and treatment of Autoimmune, Inflammatory, and Infectious Disease. The program at La Jolla Institute for Allergy and Immunology (LJI) will involve 20 faculty members from LJI whose expertise is in immune cell function that relates to diseases such as diabetes, inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis, asthma, atherosclerosis, dengue, smallpox, cytomegalovirus, and tuberculosis. Each faculty mentor is internationally recognized in the field of immunology or immunological disease and each has substantial peer- reviewed research experience and track records. The program will be open to PhD, MD, and MD/PhD scientists interested in basic and applied research of the immune system. The training program will consist of a bench research laboratory experience of 12-24 months, under the close supervision of a mentor or several mentors working on problems relevant to immunotherapy. The research backgrounds of the faculty mentors are diverse, but with common themes centered on the biology of the primary cells of the immune system, including T cells, B cells, NKT cells, macrophages, and others. The training program will then represent an interdisciplinary approach where each trainee is exposed to cutting edge and state-of-the-art immunological techniques and systems for making fundamental and translational discoveries of the immune system. Our current and past trainees have excellent records of research accomplishments. New trainees will be recruited nationwide and efforts will be made to recruit and retain exceptional minority, women, and disadvantaged candidates. Trainees will be chosen on the basis of their prior academic performance, research experience, publications, interviews, and recommendations from supervisors. Trainees will participate in institutional seminars, journal clubs, courses, and immunology conferences designed to expand the breadth of their understanding of immunology and immunological disease. All trainees will be instructed in the principles of responsible conduct of research and scientific integrity. The goals of the program are to foster the development of well-rounded immunologists who can fill much needed academic positions, who can compete and be successful in obtaining independent research grants, and who can contribute to biotechnology and pharmaceutical approaches, aimed at treatment of immune-related diseases.